La caza de la serpiente
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se burlan de Myrtle, todos menos uno; Tom Ryddle. Myrtle realizará una serie de planes para cazar a esa serpiente escurridiza, aunque las consecuencias serán desastrosas.


**Disclaimmer: **Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**La caza de la serpiente.**

* * *

**25 de Mayo 1943. Miércoles. Biblioteca de Hogwarts. Tercer y cuarto piso. 12:55.**

Érase que se era, en una tarde cálida de primavera, una joven bruja, apodada "La llorona" porque se pasaba la vida hecha un mar de lágrimas, se encontraba en la biblioteca tras huir espantada de Peeves, el cual había intentado llenarle el pelo de gusanos de tierra "inofensivos".

Apenas quedaban cinco minutos para que la comida fuera servida en el Gran Comedor, pero Myrtle no tenía ganas de enfrentarse de nuevo a sus "queridos" compañeros de clase. Todos se metían con ella y la humillaban.

Pero no podía quedarse en la biblioteca eternamente.

Resignada, se levantó y, caminando hacia la puerta, oyó un ruido a su izquierda que la hizo detenerse inmediatamente. Dirigió la mirada hacia el origen del sonido y lo que sus ojos captaron fue la séptima maravilla.

Allí, delante de ella, estaba el mejor espécimen de trasero que pudiera haber visto. Le daba un 9,5 en la escala de traseros portentosos de Hogwarts. Tendría que apuntarlo en su libretita que escondía en el cajón de sus bragas para que nadie la leyera.

Cuando miró quién era el dueño de semejante culo, se llevó una sorpresa al descubrir a, nada más y nada menos, que quién jamás se había metido con ella: Tom Ryddle.

Los ojos de Myrtle se convirtieron en unos ojos grandes y profundos —como los del manga— y se hicieron chiribitas. Mientras, algo pasó dentro de ella, que no vamos a llamar amor, porque no, porque me gusta más el término obsesión, y decidió que conquistaría a Tom.

_Al fin y al cabo, él ya está enamorado de mí. Sino ¿por qué no me humilla cómo los demás? _—pensó ella mientras se dirigía al Gran Comedor, puesto que el "amor" había abierto de nuevo su apetito. —_Solo necesita un empujoncito._

**28 de Mayo 1943. Sábado. Baño de las chicas. Segunda planta. 18:30.**

Myrtle estaba emocionada.

Esa misma mañana le había llegado el correo de su madre con la revista mágica _"Trucos y test para conquistar a un chico"_ que había pedido.

Además de la revista, su madre también le había puesto una carta, deseándole de corazón toda la suerte para conquistar a ese mozalbete y así poder presentárselo.

La joven pasó las páginas de la revista emocionada hasta dar con el test que había estado esperando tan ansiosamente esos tres días de suplicio; _"Cómo saber si pones burraco a tu compañero"_

Myrtle abrazó la revista contra su pecho, completamente enamorada, y pasó a hacer el test, segura de que ella ponía burraco a Tom.

Tras 4569 intentos en los que la revista le decía: _"Aléjate, bicho. No le atraes ni en pintura"_ y cambiar constantemente las respuestas, la revista por fin, al intento 4570, dijo: _"Eres la musa de sus sueños húmedos. Te va a poner a cuatro patas y te va a dar lo tuyo"_

Myrtle, completamente emocionada, empezó a dar saltitos en el baño de las chicas y a bailar consigo misma, al ritmo de una música imaginaria, y con unos movimientos ortopédicos que ni el Chiquilicuatre podría imitar al hacer el robocop.

— ¡Sabía que me amaba! ¡Estamos destinados a estar juntos! —gritó Myrtle al aire mientras reía poseída por un poltergeist más peligroso que Peeves. Rápidamente, se sentó de nuevo en un váter y comenzó a buscar los trucos para conquistar a Tom.

Tras una ardua lectura de la verdad absoluta sobre el ligoteo, Myrtle se quedó con la frase que, para ella, tuvo más razón.

_[…] Además de que a todo hombre le gustará una mujer sexy, misteriosa e inteligente._

La joven memorizó aquella frase en la cabeza y decidió que ella sería así para su Tommy, sí, conseguiría que se fijara a ella y empezaría mañana mismo.

Con una risa maniática volvió a bailar con el aire.

**29 de Mayo 1943. Domingo. Pasillo cualquiera del quinto piso. 10:23.**

Cuando Myrtle vio a Tom dirigirse hacia el quinto piso, corrió por los pasadizos que había tenido tiempo de conocer en sus huidas, y logró llegar antes que él al pasillo donde le interceptaría. Se quitó las gafas para parecer más guapa y se soltó el pelo.

Escuchó atentamente y, cuando oyó pasos, caminó hasta ponerse justo delante de Tom y estirando la mano fue a apoyarse en la pared de manera sexy, con la mala suerte de que, al no llevar gafas, calculó mal las distancias y cayó de lado puesto que la pared en la que quería apoyarse estaba un poco más a la derecha.

Se levantó a la velocidad del rayo y esta vez sí que se apoyó bien en la pared, aunque la postura que tenía no podría ser calificada como sexy ni en un millón de años.

Tom, contrariado por la interrupción de esa sangresucia, se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirando como la idiota esa ponía caras raras.

— ¿Quién eres? —le preguntó harto de que no dijera por qué le había parado en ese pasillo.

—Loperbec. Myrtle Loperbec. —contestó Myrtle mientras se chupaba un labio, a lo que Tom compuso una mueca de asco y se alejó todo lo que pudo de aquella loca.

Myrtle, confusa porque su espectáculo no hubiera funcionado, se colocó las gafas y miró por donde se acababa de ir su amorcín.

_A lo mejor no le gustan las chicas sexis_ —pensó, siendo incapaz de pensar que la culpa era de ella. —_Seguro que es eso._

Y con renovadas esperanzas, corrió a su habitación para poner en marcha el plan B.

**1 de Junio 1943. Miércoles. Torre de Astronomía. Séptimo piso. 20:17.**

Tardó dos días en encontrar el momento adecuado para poder abordar a su cielín, puesto que este siempre estaba rodeado de sus amigos.

Sin embargo, y tras mucho meditar mientras hacía sus necesidades en el baño de las chicas —porque resulta que había oído que todo el mundo se pone a pensar cuando está sentado en el váter haciendo sus menesteres— había llegado a la conclusión que daba igual que sus amigos estuvieran delante, puesto que cuando se casaran y tuvieran a sus siete churumbeles, tendrían que invitarles a la boda y conocerlos. Así que cuando antes se conocieran era mejor para todos, según ella.

Sabía que Tom tenía clase en el séptimo piso en la Torre de Astronomía así que fue allí un poco antes, ya que, tras mucho espiarle, había llegado a la conclusión de que él siempre llegaba unos cinco minutos antes a las clases.

Una vez allí, se puso una gabardina color caqui y un sombrero negro, con lo que ella pensaba que estaba rodeada de un halo de misterio que sería irresistible para Tom.

Este subió por la trampilla seguido de sus amigos, y se paró en seco al ver quien estaba dentro de la habitación.

_Otra vez no_ —pensó hastiado mientras avanzaba un par de pasos hacia ella y reparaba en su vestimenta.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí y de qué vas vestida? —le dijo con su mejor tono de desprecio, aunque ella eso no lo vio o no quiso verlo.

Se adelantó hacia él y, poniéndole su dedo índice en los labios para acallarlo, movió el pelo de manera misteriosa.

—Averígualo —dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se iba intentando hacer un movimiento de caderas, que le quedó un poco –bastante- ortopédico.

En su cabeza, mientras se alejaba, contaba hasta diez a la vez que caminaba, pues ese era el tiempo en el que su amor debía tardar en reaccionar.

Una vez que hubo bajado la trampilla, se giró para ver si su amor la seguía, pero no había nadie detrás de ella y la trampilla de la Torre de Astronomía estaba cerrada.

Confusa, pensó que quizás Tom no había pillado el halo de misterio que la rodeaba, y decidió que se lo pondría más fácil. Algo que él es y que por tanto amará en ella.

**5 de Junio 1943. Domingo. ****Biblioteca de Hogwarts. Tercer y cuarto piso. 17:43.**

Tras fallar el plan B, pensó en un plan C, y por ello sé pasó el día de ayer investigando.

Así descubrió que Tom Ryddle amaba las pociones y que por eso el profesor Slughorn lo tenía en el _Club de las eminencias._

Por ello, Myrtle estaba ansiosa delante de la mesa donde siempre se sentaba Tom para hablarle sobre pociones.

Cuando le vio entrar en la biblioteca se escondió detrás de una estantería y esperó a que él empezara a leer para que pareciera más natural su entrada. Lo tenía todo pensado.

Contó mentalmente hasta cien y, entonces, salió de su escondite dirigiéndose a la mesa de Ryddle. Este no levantó la mirada de su libro hasta que no notó que una silla chirriaba a su lado. Al ver quién se había sentado, la sangre le hirvió. No podía ser, alguien tenía que estar gastándole una broma y en cuanto averiguara quién era, iba a pagarlo muy caro.

— ¿Sabes? Yo me he leído ese libro —dijo Myrtle con voz de persona interesante.

Tom pensó que esta chica tenía voces para todo, aunque siempre parecía estúpida usándolas.

— ¿Sí? ¿Y de qué va? —le preguntó intentando humillarla.

—De pociones —contestó rápidamente Myrtle, pero al ver que Tom la hacía un gesto para que continuara hablando se quedó en blanco y buscó una forma de escapar. Divisó un libro justo a la espalda de Tom que sobresalía y, pensando que era su única escapatoria, fue, cogió el libro y se lo puso delante a Tom —Te recomiendo este libro, es fantástico.

Mientras Tom miraba el libro, Myrtle cogió otro cualquiera de la mesa donde Tom estaba sentado y se puso a leerlo, sin darse cuenta de que lo leía al revés pues estaba más atenta a la reacción de Tom.

—Primero, estás leyendo el libro al revés, estúpida. Segundo, este libro habla sobre las enfermedades sexuales mágicas del órgano reproductor femenino. Yo no tengo de eso por si no te has dado cuenta. Deberías ponerte las gafas, quizás así verías lo que está delante de tus narices y dejarías de hacer el idiota. —tras soltarle aquello, le lanzó el libro, el cual Myrtle atrapó al vuelo, y se levantó de la mesa para irse a otra.

Myrtle, abochornada, no desistió ya que pensó que su amor no era como los demás y debió de haberse sentido insultado al insinuarle que lo era. Sí, era eso, y solo había una forma de que él se diera cuenta de que la amaba.

**10 de Junio 1943. Viernes. Pasillo del séptimo piso. 23:26.**

Myrtle armó un plan D, infalible. Con este plan sabía que Tom caería a sus pies.

La joven pensaba en ello, agazapada en una esquina del pasillo esperando a que Tom pasara por allí mientras hacía su ronda de prefecto. Era el momento perfecto para el amor.

Cuando vio como la luz de su varita se acercaba, se agazapó aún más y esperó a que estuviera un poco más por delante de ella.

En el mismo momento en el que Tom se adelantó un par de metros de su posición, Myrtle salió de su escondite y con un rápido hechizo de desarme y un "_Desmaius"_ logró hacerse con el amor de su vida.

Guardó la varita de Tom en su túnica y, sin hacer ruido, llevó al joven a un aula vacía.

**10 de Junio 1943. Viernes. Aula vacía del séptimo piso. 23:49.**

Le colocó en una silla y ató sus manos y pies para que no pudiera huir. Tras ello, le despertó y le lanzó un "_silencius"_ para que le dejara explicarle la situación en la que los dos estaban, y la que uniría sus vidas para siempre.

—Querido Tom, sabes que lo que hay entre nosotros es algo tan fuerte que intentamos repelerlo, pero no debemos hacerlo, no debes hacerlo. El destino ha hecho que nuestros caminos estuvieran unidos, ¿y quiénes somos nosotros para desafiar al destino? Sé que me amas, al igual que yo te amo a ti, y juntos tendremos siete hijos preciosos que la gente envidiará. Nuestra historia de amor será conocida por todos, porque es un amor puro e inquebrantable.

Ya no hace falta que lo niegues, no tengas miedo de no ser correspondido, porque lo eres. Te amo, Tom. —con esto Myrtle se acercó a Tom e, interpretando mal el gesto de pánico en su cara, le besó.

Myrtle visitó el cielo tres veces y media al besarle, mientras que Tom deseaba encontrarse en ese mismo instante bajo un "_cruciatus"_ para dejar de sentir los labios de la sangresucia sobre él.

Esta se alejó de él por fin, y él aprovechó para escupirle en la cara.

—Bien, si quieres seguir rechazando lo que ambos sentimos, allá tú. Pero sé que mueres por mis huesos y por esta cinturita, y tarde o temprano te darás cuenta. —tras esto, Myrtle se fue indignada de la clase, dejando atado y sin poder hablar al pobre de Tom, aunque antes de irse le tiró la varita a los pies.

**13 de Junio 1943. Lunes. ****Baño de las chicas. Segunda planta. 19:39.**

**1.**

El fin de semana pasó rápido para Myrtle, la cual había decidido que ahora era el turno de Tom de dar el paso. Ella ya había hecho mucho por abrirle los ojos. Aun así era incapaz de olvidar ese beso de amor verdadero y caminaba por las nubes cada vez que lo recordaba.

Sin embargo, al no estar ocupando conquistando a Tom, Olive había vuelto a humillarla y ahora estaba encerrada en el baño de chicas, de nuevo, llorando.

Allí estaba metida cuando empezó a oír unos susurros extraños.

Confusa, abrió la puerta del cubículo en el que se encontraba y lo último que vio fueron unos orbes amarillos.

Luego, la nada absoluta la consumió y se sintió liviana por primera vez en su vida.

**2.**

Cuando Tom se enteró de que la sangresucia estaba en el baño llorando, decidió que era hora de darle su merecido. Le había besado. ¡A él! ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Pagaría muy caro esa ofensa, además así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Era una sangresucia y una molestia para el mundo. ¿Quién la iba a echar de menos? Nadie, todos sus compañeros se burlaban de ella, y con razón. Estaba loca.

Entró en el baño y soltó a su pequeño bebé para que hiciera su trabajo, aquel para el que fue creado.

—_Mátala, pequeño. Es una asquerosa sangresucia, se llama Myrtle La Llorona._ —con aquellas palabras en pársel, Tom selló el destino de una joven que solo había querido amar y ser amada a su manera.

Con aquellas palabras, Tom inició una época de terror.

* * *

**Hacer o hacerle a alguien los ojos chiribitas **Expresar en la mirada la ilusión de que algo deseado va a suceder pronto.

**El Chiquilicuatre **es un "cantante" español que fue a Eurovisión con la canción del "_Chiqui chiqui"_.

**Churumbel ** niño, muchacho.


End file.
